· Piso 9 ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Allí estaban ellos... Encerrados... más que en un estúpido ascensor, encerrados en el momento más incómodo de sus vidas. -One.Shot- Aviso: ¿Bajas de azucar? ¡No duden en entrar! xD - E N J O Y


**Piso 9**

By: **A n D s I**

**

* * *

**

Presionó el botón con desgana y se recostó contra la pared, esperando pacientemente como el ascensor respondía a su llamado para buscarlo.

No entendía porque debía de ser un domingo la tan esperada reunión, ¿Por qué no un sábado? Los domingos dan modorra, provoca estar tirados en la cama viendo alguna película de la dictadura hollywoodense y comiendo comida chatarra… posiblemente dormir, o nada más mirar el techo. Pero NO salir. Hubiese dado su opinión sino fuera por la mirada que había plantado Sora sobre él, para luego decirle "Anímate". Quizás la única razón por la que iba a esa reunión era por ella, siendo siempre el punto débil en Yamato cada vez que hay algo en lo que no está de acuerdo.

Suspiró, aún faltaban unos pisos más para que el ascensor llegue a la planta baja.

¿Qué carajos había entre él y Sora? No lo sabía con certeza, hasta ni sabía desde que momento empezó a haber "algo" entre ellos dos. Pero algo sí tenía ella que le gustaba, aparte, era mucho más madura que del resto de las chicas que lo rodeaban… especialmente las que se consideran como sus Fans que no son más que una manada de hormonas alteradas por su voz. Si hubiese sabido que ser cantante implicaba ser acosado y perseguido las 24 horas del día por niñas –y en algunos casos, hombres- lo hubiese pensado dos veces. Aunque sino fuera por ellas sus piernas no tendrían la resistencia necesaria. Era como si el Gym lo persiguiera, literalmente.

-¡Yamato!

Una voz femenina lo despertó de sus pensamientos, descubriendo a una chica que desconocía por completo y corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada del edificio tratando de refugiarse con sus brazos de una reciente lluvia. ¿Quién carajos era? No lograba identificarla, es más, no la conocía, capaz y resultaba ser una Fan que moría por su autógrafo.

_Señales de alarma, señales de alarma…_ que haya supuesto que sea una Fan no lo tranquilizó mucho que digamos.

Inmediatamente buscó con su mirada cuanto le faltaba al ascensor para llegar, agradeciendo a Dios que no faltaba más de dos pisos lo que tomaría unos pocos segundos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora es ser estrangulado a brazos de oso por una extraña, ¡Y lo peor que seguramente no podría sacársela de encima por el resto del día! Volvió a girar su mirada hacia la chica quien ya se encontraba bajo techo pero algo mojada por la lluvia, parecía estar muy segura de conocerlo ya que apenas regresó a ver a Yamato le sonrió abiertamente, con aquellos lentes oscuros quien sabe para qué por este cielo nublado y esas ropas tan reveladoras que se las ingeniaba para no mostrar más de lo que se necesita, incluso se le hacía ciertamente familiar… y a decir verdad, guapa.

Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para luego mirar la pantallita y sonreír; un piso. Su mueca victoriosa hizo que la expresión alegre de aquella castaña se transformara en desconcierto, temiendo que el joven rubio no la esperara y cumpla los planes que aparentemente tiene en mente.

-¿Yamato…?

El famoso sonido del ascensor le avisó de que había llegado justo cuando la misteriosa castaña tenía la puerta de vidrio en frente, sin poder entrar. Pobre, seguramente lloraría por no haber tenido un chance con él… Pero hoy era domingo, SU domingo, y no tenía tiempo para estar satisfaciendo los sueños de tontas niñas que olvidan que él también es un humano con vida social.

Puso el primer pie adentro para luego guiñarle un ojo a la chica en señal de despedida, la cual no pareció alegrarse con la idea.

-¡Yamato, espera!

Al fin… Entró con tranquilidad, ubicó el botón número 12 de los pisos y presionó, esperando sin apuros a que cierren las puertas ya que es improbable que dejen entrar a un desconocido al edificio cuando su nombre no está en la lista de invitados. Gracias al cielo Izzy había sido inteligente al hacer eso, ahora no tendría porque preocuparse…

Se recostó contra la cabina y escuchó la gloriosa melodía de las puertas del ascensor cerrándose… Éxito.

-¡ALTO!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina que evitó con su pie a que se cerrasen por completo las puertas, obligando que automáticamente vuelvan a abrirse revelando a la misma chica que segundos antes lo llamó con tanta insistencia. Carajo, ¿Cómo logró entrar? ¿Acaso vive en el mismo edificio que Izzy? Sería demasiada mala suerte para ser cierto, aunque buscar respuestas no entra en el momento cuando la joven se mostraba verdaderamente enfadada ante él con aquella pose de manos contra cadera.

-¡¿Qué tipo de invertebrado te picó, Ishida?!

Voz aguda, pero armoniosa con su apariencia. Su vestimenta como dicho anteriormente era reveladora pero de muy buen gusto; un vestido vinotinto con cuello de tortuga y mangas largas era decorado en su proporcionada cadera un cinturón negro, el cual combinaba a la perfección con las botas altas que llevaba puestas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta obligando que sus puntas onduladas llegaran hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda. Prosiguió su vista hacia el rostro de la castaña que estaba ante él, rasgos finos, muy finos… de tez blanca y de labios rosas aunque no se apreciaban su belleza por la mueca de molestia que pintaba.

En serio, se le hacía demasiado familiar.

-¡Te estoy hablando!

No respondió, solo trató de descifrar la mirada que atravesaba esos lentes oscuros y que se plantaba sobre él.

-¿Te… conozco?

-¿Eh?- la joven se mostró tanto sorprendida como indignada, detallando esta vez ella al rubio que la miraba confundido. ¿Cómo que si la conocía? ¡Claro que la conocía! Aunque la verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que él tenga memoria fotográfica de ella.

Suspiró vencida por la inocencia que presentaba el chico, para luego sacarse los lentes y revelar lo que Yamato jamás esperó.

-Mi… ¿Mimi?

-Tin tin, tenemos un ganador…- sarcástica, para luego mirarlo despectivamente –¿Puedo entrar o en serio no quieres esperarme?

-Yo… bueno… ¡Pasa!- aún sorprendido, dejando pasar a la chica quien se ubicaba en la otra esquina del ascensor –lo lamento, no sabía que eras tú…

-Equis… seguramente ni sabías que venía- agregó dándole poca importancia mientras se cerraban las puertas y el ascensor empezaba a moverse.

La verdad es que Yamato poco interés tenía por saber la vida de la castaña, eventualmente se entera de alguna visita o llamada… todos saben que entre ellos no había una sólida relación y que ellos no hacían mucho por cambiar eso. Para nada. Su forma de interactuar era como algo obligatorio, pero no una tortura, simplemente sus personalidades no congeniaban y nunca han tenido oportunidad de tratar de mejorar eso. Tratándose como simples compañeros de grupo teniendo como común un par de amigos.

Un silencio se intercaló entre ellos mientras el ascensor iba subiendo los pisos… 3, 4… ¿De qué podrían hablar? ¿Del clima? Estaba más que claro la lluvia que caía a cántaros afuera, y preguntarle que ha sido de su vida es como forzoso e innecesario, gracias a su hermano menor sabe a la perfección que la joven castaña presentó un examen para una universidad gastronómica y que fácilmente aprobó, siendo la mejor de su clase al tener tan buen mano con los alimentos. Claro, palabras de Tk, si es por él de su boca saldría que jamás probaría algo hecho por Mimi. Vamos… ¿Azúcar y nata con huevos fritos? Hay que dejar de comer por meses para probar eso.

5, 6…

-¿Y qué tal todo?

La voz femenina extrañó al rubio, quien luego se encogió de hombros escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos y trató de mostrarse indiferente.

-Bien… no me quejo, ensayos y esas cosas…

-¿Todavía sigues con la banda?- ya lo sabía, pero odiaba esos silencios incómodos por mucho que sean inevitables.

-Seeh…

-Ya veo…

7…

La castaña ubicó su mirada en la pantallita viendo los números pasar, ya ansiando ver las caras de sus compañeros de toda la vida… hace unas semanas la pequeña Yagami le mandó la invitación por correo diciéndole que la reunión sería en casa de Izzy, como un pequeño reencuentro ahora que Jou no estaba en exámenes finales y que el Koushirou tenía tiempo para ellos. No lo dudó ni un segundo y tomó vuelo el día anterior, haciendo magia con el maquillaje para no revelar las ojeras por el cambio de horario… debería estar acostumbrada, sí… pero a final de cuentas vive más en USA que en Japón, visitando su país natal solo por algún suceso importante o por antojo, al ser la consentida en la familia tenía ese tipo de lujos.

8…

Yamato hizo como si ella no existiera al estar tan familiarizado con ese ambiente cuando está la castaña. Miró el suelo pensativo mientras ya visualizaba los planes de hoy; reirá, peleará seguramente con Tai, comerá algo sabroso hecho por el local de pizzas que no queda muy lejos, recordarán viejos tiempos, intercambiará miradas con Sora, posiblemente hable con Sora… subió la mirada para acompañar a la castaña en observar la pantallita.

**…9…**

En eso, un extraño sonido provocó que el ascensor se moviera bruscamente para luego quedar a oscuras y, por consecuencia, detenerse.

-¿Q-Qué… pasa?

Nerviosa, mirando confundida al Ishida quien no la sacaba de su estado al estar de la misma forma.

-Al parecer… se fue la luz.

Giró hacia donde estaban los botones buscando detenidamente lo que sería un botón rojo y llamativo, el único que podría sacarlo de su Stress y que avisaría a todos la situación en la que se veían sometidos. Pero vaya sorpresa se consiguió al ver que aquel "esperanzador" botón poseía una cinta adhesiva arriba con algo escrito…

-Mierda…

-¿Qué…?

-El botón de emergencia está averiado.

-¡¿Averiado?!- indignada -¡¿Cómo carrizos puede estar averiado algo tan importante como eso?! ¡Es toda una negligencia!

-¿Qué voy a saber yo…?- tratando de mantener la calma, saca de su bolsillo su celular para luego marcar un número –llamaré a Koushirou…

"_El número que usted marcó, está fuera de servicio"_

-Demonios… no hay señal.

-¡Genial!- nuevamente, con sarcasmo -¿Y ahora qué?

Yamato se recostó vencido contra la pared metálica de la cabina y resbaló hasta el suelo, sentándose cómodamente mientras era observado con detenimiento por la ojimiel.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Esperar…

-¡¿Ah…?!- histérica -¡¿Cómo puedes esperar?! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-Mimi, no nos queda otra… y pegar gritos no sirve con esta lluvia, nadie nos escuchará…

-¡Pero si es por eso podríamos estar horas encerrados!

-En algún momento alguien se dará cuenta…

-¡Pero…!- quiso reprocharle su inoportuna y estúpida decisión, ¿Esperar? ¡Debía estar bromeando si pretendía estar así por horas! Apenas eran las 7 de la tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo, en algunos minutos no habrá un hilo de luz que pueda iluminar lo poco que se veían. No, no… no viajaba 12 horas para soportar un momento como ese –Yamato, haz algo…

-Mimi, no podemos hacer nada…

-Haz… algo…

El rubio subió la mirada incrédulo al creer escuchar lo que parecía ser algún tipo de orden o exigencia, ¿Acaso le estaba imponiendo? Ya le dijo que no había nada que hacer, y ordenarle las cosas como propia emperatriz no solucionará nada, aparte… el no tiene porque cumplir con absurdas exigencias de una mimada castaña.

-Hazlo tú… yo decidí esperar…

Se mordió la lengua queriendo insultarlo, comprendiendo internamente porque nunca se la llevó bien con aquel mojigato que tenía como única compañía en ese instante. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué no entiende lo perturbador que es estar atrapada en un ascensor y de paso en el piso 9? ¡Se ha ido la luz, señores! ¡Aquello no puede calmar a nadie! O al menos a ella… sinceramente es una miedosa, y a toda honra. Desde pequeña le tuvo terror a la oscuridad, a las arañas, a los fantasmas, y a las mil y un cosas que podría atemorizar a cualquier persona, y sin duda en ella estaba naciendo una inevitable crisis que despertaba cada una de sus fobias.

No, no le gustaba esta situación.

-Si te alteras será más difícil soportarlo… así que relájate y espera.

Mimi trató de mirar a Yamato pero solo logró localizar algunas hebras rubias, más nada. Ahí estaba él, tranquilo e indiferente como propio lobo solitario que era, ¿Cómo podría ser tan insensible con lo que estaba sucediendo? Pareciera como si se encerrara en un ascensor todos los días…

Inhaló profundamente para luego exhalar hasta el aire extra que tenía en sus pulmones… sin más que hacer –y la verdad es que no había mucho-, imitó a Yamato hasta sentarse en el suelo y recostarse contra la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma. Calma… Mierda, ¿Dónde diablos estaba la calma? Lo único que sentía era el frío suelo, sus ropas húmedas por la lluvia reciente gracias al haber creído que sería un día soleado obviando el paraguas, y la respiración de un rubio que se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella. Solo eso, del resto… oscuridad, oscuridad, y más oscuridad.

¿Cuánto podría aguantar así?

Yamato por su lado solo se concentró en el silencio y en la paz que siempre le proporcionaba, aunque al igual que a Mimi le frustraba saber que podrían pasar horas así. Le extrañaba enormemente que con los minutos que pasaron nadie se ha molestado en saber si alguien ha quedado atrapado en el ascensor, ¿Es que hoy todos están en las nebulosas? Si hubiese avisado por el intercomunicador a lo mejor los chicos lo rescatarían, pero como solo tenía que decir su nombre para entrar no lo vio necesario. Rayos, ahora se lamentaba por ello… por no ser molestia termino viviendo una. Creyó abrir los ojos pero lo único que halló fue oscuridad, plena oscuridad… estaba claro que ya había oscurecido y que la lluvia seguía más resistente que antes. ¿Tenía los ojos abiertos, cerrados? Confió en sus pestañas, hasta se puede perder la cordura con tanta penumbra.

-Yamato…

-¿Uhm…?

Un suspiro desconcertó al rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…- pausa –solo quería saber si seguías aquí.

-¿A dónde voy a ir?- absurdo –te recuerdo, estamos encerrados sin salida.

-¡No tienes porque recordármelo! Ya lo sé…- la castaña cruzó sus brazos refunfuñando…

-¿Tienes miedo…?

-¡Claro que no!

Claro que sí.

-Por Dios…- ríe.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?

-De ti…

Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecieron, ese comentario fue más que grosero, sobretodo si viene de una persona como él.

-¡¿Por qué te ríes de mí?!

-Porque eres miedosa…

-¡¿Y eso que tiene de gracioso?!- más alterada.

-Que nunca cambias…

-Nunca me conociste…

-Solo hablo de cómo te mostrabas siempre… y siempre eras miedosa.

-¡Hablas con demasiada propiedad cuando ni siquiera me hablabas!

-Tú eras la que no me hablaba…

-Eras demasiado antisocial… por eso.

Ese comentario… es tan común en personas como ella, no es la primera vez que lo escucha… pero la última vez que lo hizo aquella persona terminó con un ojo morado por ser tan pesado. ¿Antisocial? ¿Qué sabía ella de él? Era así por una razón, y ella no tenía el derecho de opinar para lo poco que sabía de él.

-Pero no soy un cobarde ni mimado…

-¡…!- juró que la sangre le hervía… ¡¿Cómo que cobarde y mimado?! Corrección, ella NO es cobarde, solo es ligeramente precavida, y TAMPOCO era mimada, solo… bueno, sí, un poco, ¡Pero lo decía con tanta pesadez que parecía un crimen! Admite que es una consentida pero eso no quiere decir que no sabe ser seria cuando debe serlo.

Se ofendió enormemente con lo que había dicho, catalogando a Yamato como las tantas personas que una vez la llamaron así por ser tan ignorantes.

-Eres un tonto…

Reconoció que lo dijo entre dientes, y que le salió del alma… quiso verle la cara para dirigirle la mirada más patética posible por aquel insulto poco improvisado.

-¿No se te ocurrió decirme algo más original?

-¡Eres un tonto, antisocial, amargado, egocéntrico y gruñón!

Vaya, le había caído como balde de agua fría aquel insulto que lo había mojado hasta los huesos… ¿Acaso contenía una bomba de tiempo que le explotó con esa manada de estupideces? Gruñó por un instante creyendo creer que lo que decía la castaña era lo más sin sentido que había escuchado en su vida, pero que en el fondo le molestaba quien sabe por qué. ¿Tendría razón? Su orgullo era tan exuberante que para reconocerlo deberían de pasar décadas.

Así que sin pensarlo, salió con un contraataque.

-¡Tú que hablas…! ¡Eres una inmadura, mimada, cobarde, llorona y siempre has sido un peso! ¡Recuerdo que todos los retrasos eran gracias a ti!

-¡Y GRACIAS A TI SIEMPRE ESTÁBAMOS EN PELEAS! ¡NOS AMARGABAS LA VIDA!

-¡¿AMARGÁRSELAS?! ¡QUE YO RECUERDE QUIEN NO PARABA DE MOLESTARNOS ERAS TÚ!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!

Un gruñido destacado salió de sus bocas para luego mirar hacia cualquier lado con tal de que no sea en dirección hacia ellos. Mirar quien sabe qué, pues la oscuridad seguía presente.

Esa era la razón… esa era la clara razón por la cual NUNCA congeniaron ni se quedaron solos, ¿Qué no ven? Son tan opuestos, tan diferentes, son la perfecta mezcla del agua con aceite, dos personas que simplemente no se toleran por razones biológicas, astronómicas, o lo que sea.

Pasaron segundos, minutos… ya había alcanzado los 40 desde que se detuvo el medio de transporte en el piso 9. Puede que desde hace 30 minutos no se dirigen palabra alguna… pero ha llegado el momento en que tanto silencio es incómodo, y más aún cuando la lluvia no cesa y, peor, se intensifica. Parecía haber una tempestad afuera, he por ello que no hay señal y que no hay nadie movilizándose en el edificio… ¿Quién saldría con esta lluvia? Nadie. ¿Quién vendría de donde sea con esta lluvia? NADIE. Todos deben estar tranquilamente en un lugar iluminado y cálido mientras que ellos estaban encerrados haciendo lo imposible por no lanzarse otro insulto.

Encerrados… más que en un estúpido ascensor, encerrados en el momento más incómodo de sus vidas.

En eso, un trueno resonó tan fuerte que posiblemente haya perdurado por 8 segundos… Mimi palideció al escuchar el estruendoso sonido atravesar sus tímpanos. Truenos… odiaba los truenos, especialmente los que aparentan ser continuos y cada vez más ruidosos. Desde pequeña les temió, se ocultaba bajo las sábanas o en el peor de los casos bajo la cama, llorando desesperada mientras añoraba que cesaran. Sin tener a nadie en qué refugiarse al tener unos padres tan trabajadores que justo en los días de tormenta se atrasaban para llegar a casa… desconociendo que gracias a ello en Mimi creció una peculiar fobia por los truenos como si cada uno desgarrara sus trompas de Eustaquio.

El rubio ya estaba a punto de caer dormido, los días de tormenta le dan sueño, y al haber disfrutado tanto silencio y con la modorra encima por ser domingo –SU domingo- sus párpados cargaban yunques en las pestañas obligándolo a esforzarse por mantenerse despierto. Dormiría unos minutos, o el tiempo necesario hasta que las luces del ascensor se prendan y sienta el brusco movimiento en señal de que ya había regresado la luz, y apenas lleguen al piso saldrá disparado de esta celda metálica y se encargará de insultar al joven pelirrojo por someterlo a tal momento insoportable.

Sus párpados pesan más que antes… sueño, tenía sueño.

-J-Ju…jum…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al creer escuchar un sonido fuera de lo común. ¿Qué había sido eso? La lluvia tiene su propio sonido, al igual que los intimidantes truenos…

Se concentró esperando escuchar de nuevo… esperando escuchar lo que menos se le pasaba por la mente.

Sollozo.

-¿Uhm…?- se extrañó mucho, más de la cuenta… deduciendo a la primera que la persona que se encontraba sentada frente de él estaba llorando a pesar de que no lograba ver un comino. Pero eso fue un sollozo… sin duda, y sí lo fue… -¿Mimi…?

No respondió, y eso incomodó a Yamato.

-Mimi… ¿Estás llorando?

-N-No.

Ese "No" sonó tan falso como un concierto de Vanilli Milli o los fósiles de Piltdown. No cabía duda, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te sucede, Mimi?

-Nada…- haciendo lo humanamente posible por evitar soltar un llanto cada vez que abría la boca para hablar.

-Mira… si es por lo que dije… olvídalo, no lo dije en serio y yo…

Un trueno retumbó contra las paredes del ascensor, provocando que la castaña no aguantase más soltando al fin el llanto que luchaba por mantener bajo llave.

Matt guardó silencio, guardó silencio para escuchar el trueno, y para reconocer como la ojimiel lloraba forzosamente. No creyó poder deducirlo, pero al ser tan obvio estaba claro que su sorpresivo llanto se debía a la interminable lluvia que había afuera con aquellos truenos incluidos. Mimi le temía a los truenos, eso era. Y si no estaba llorando por lo que dijo, sus disculpas vendrían siendo en vano, innecesarias, las propias bambalinas extras que guindamos en el arbolito de navidad con tal de vaciar la caja. Quiso enojarse por bajar la retaguardia, odiaba dar disculpas, y más aún cuando no tenía porque hacerlo cuando ella…

Otro trueno, otro sollozo.

Mierda, esto se puso más incómodo.

-Mimi…- ¿Qué podría hacer? La castaña temía a los truenos y no podía evitar escucharlos por más cera que tenga en los oídos. Se sentó mejor por la ansiedad que le había entrado repentinamente, odiaba cuando algo así se presentaba y no venía con manual para saber que hacer. No era bueno consolando a las personas, era demasiado insensible para hacerlo… y una persona como Mimi, que es tan vulnerable y sensible, es el peor de los casos para practicar su poca común técnica –Oye, Mimi…

-Ayú…dame…

Algo invisible golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho al escuchar esas palabras… sintiendo un fulminante deseo por responderlas y seguir un impulso que le había encomendado su cerebro sin esperar negación alguna.

La castaña, quien aferraba sus manos a sus oídos con el sincero anhelo de no escuchar más truenos, la distrajo por un milisegundo un sonido de arrastre… quiso estudiarlo pero otro estruendoso ruido le llegó hasta el alma provocando un nuevo sollozo y más lágrimas. Estaba tan aterrada, y justo en el peor de los momentos. Incluso estaba tan desesperada como para haberle dicho "Ayúdame" a la última persona en este planeta que le importaría… solo quería salir de ahí, quería esconderse bajo las sábanas y darle el máximo volumen a cualquier equipo de sonido con tal de amortiguar los puñetazos que le proporcionaban los truenos en sus tímpanos.

En eso, sin esperarlo… sin previo aviso… un calor corporal se fijó a su lado, para luego sentir como algo largo y cálido rodeaba su cuello para acercarla más a esa nueva fuente de calor que había llegado de la nada.

-Tranquila…- sus manos firmes se adhirieron a su hombro, apretándolo afectuosamente con una sola meta –todo está bien.

La oscuridad, la lluvia… los truenos y el miedo, se marcharon en un dos por tres, aún cuando no había diferencia de un momento a otro, nada más necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder relajarse de verdad y olvidar que fuera de ese ascensor estaba su peor pesadilla.

Mimi poco a poco, bajo los efectos de una anestesia imaginaria, fue relajándose hasta bajar sus manos y al fin alejar la presión que ejercían contra sus ya enrojecidas orejas. Por alguna extraña razón ya no tenía miedo, o al menos en un estado muy leve… quiso analizar qué era lo que estaba pasando pero prefirió aprovechar la protección que le ofrecía el joven rubio al querer finalizar con su temor. Sus manos se guiaron por sí solas al imitar al rubio en rodear su cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras recostaba su cabeza en su clavícula sintiendo más aún aquel glorioso calor que era mucho mejor que cualquier abrigo o sábanas acolchadas. Su abrigo… Yamato se había transformado en un sabroso sweater que si era por ella jamás se lo quitaría de encima, aparte… era tan cálido, y le regalaba una frescura que nunca antes había sentido. Él la estaba apoyando y protegiendo… nada malo le pasaría con él cerca, no por ahora.

Un aroma a rosas penetró sus fosas nasales haciendo reaccionar su sistema nervioso, justo en el segundo en que ella empezó a aproximarse a él todo pareció tener sabor, olor, y colores… como si una ola de emociones lo hubiese invadido y que ahora le exigía reconocer que era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Sentir como la chica se aferraba a él ahora parecía absorberlo una clase de sentimiento, aparte, nada más cuando recostó su rostro bajo su barbilla imaginó lo cliché y conmovedora que se vería esa escena, algo que no es de él… pero, misteriosamente, inexplicablemente, le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir su perfume a rosas, su cabello suave y sedoso acariciar su rostro, su respiración sobre su pecho, su calor, sus brazos rodeándolo.

-Gracias...- haciendo una diminuta acaricia con su cabeza.

Le gustaba sentirlo... tan cerca.

-No es nada...

En eso... un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores y más extenso interrumpió brutalmente la magia de ese momento.

Otra vez… el miedo empezó a escalar por sus ropas, sintiendo como los sollozos se amontonaban en su garganta con deseos de salir satisfactoriamente de sus labios. Demonios, ¿Por qué no puede simplemente parar de llover? O al menos tener consideración con ella y no lanzar rayos tan intensos. Maldecía a Zeus, a Thor, a Perkunas, y a todo ser mitológico relacionado con rayos y truenos.

Especialmente se maldecía a sí misma por ser tan cobarde…

-Tienes… razón…- soltó Mimi repentinamente, mientras se tensaba e iniciaba con los sollozos –Soy una cobarde.

Aquello, más el llanto que había soltado… terminó por destrozar el alma del rubio quien se odió a sí mismo por haber dicho todas esas cosas anteriormente. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? Jamás se había percatado, pero la castaña era como una copita de cristal que con el más mínimo golpe se rompería, y en ese preciso instante... ella se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, ante él, sintiéndose la copita más fragil y débil del mundo, y todo por su culpa.

Los truenos aumentaban de intencidad al igual que los sollozos de Mimi… sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en su ropa y como poco a poco su cuerpo temblaba y añoraba en silencio un refugio. Por Dios, estaba tan asustada... tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo.

Tiene que hacer algo...

-"I miss the sound of your voice…"

Una voz masculina y armoniosa empezó a resonar suavemente en la cabina… cantando a capella una canción que llegó de improvisto a su mente y salía por sus labios.

-"…And I miss the rush of your skin… And I miss the still of the silence…"- sin saber de donde rayos habían salido esas letras, siguió cantando, lentamente relajando a la castaña que se aferraba tensa a él –"As you breathe out and I breathe in…"

Y lentamente... reconociendo lo mucho que le gustaba cantarle a ella.

-"So come on get higher, loosen my lips… Faith and desire in the swing of your hips… Just pull me down hard… And drown me in love"

Un repentino ritmo invadió a Matt mientras era fielmente acompañado por un cosquilleo en su estómago, sonriendo para él mismo al sentir como la castaña al fin se relajaba y respondía el abrazo que él le ofrecía. Dios… se sentía tan bien, y estaba seguro de que no era el único, reconfortándolo enormemente y multiplicando aquel misterioso cosquilleo que se destacaba en sus entrañas.

Ella no lo creyó, y es que su voz parecía de cuentos de hadas en donde el príncipe era perfecto. ¿Yamato estaba cantando? ¿Yamato estaba cantando para ELLA? De alguna forma se sentía identificada y por lo tanto necesitaba oír más, saber lo que de verdad significaban esas letras que estaban saliendo de aquel rubio que una hora antes había insultado hasta más no poder.

Quería conocer el sentimiento que estaba divagando en su interior apenas escuchó la primera estrofa…

-"I miss the sound of your voice… The loudest thing in my head"- apretándola más hacia él, mientras reposaba con suma ternura su barbilla sobre los cabellos castaños de la ojimiel –"And I ache to remember… All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said…"

Su cuerpo se estremeció... sin duda, ella estaba en esa canción, indirectamente dedicada a ella y que era cantada con la única finalidad de calmarla. Al sentir como el rubio la acomodaba en sus brazos se sintió la persona más afortunada del universo, sintiendo como si un nuevo hallazgo estaba revolucionando las mariposas de su estómago. Sí, mariposas; seres que revolotean dentro de ella despertando un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un increíble antojo por permanecer así, acurrucada con él, sintiendo como todos sus miedos ahora eran parte del pasado.

-"So, come on, get higher… Come on, get higher"- cantando cada vez más suave –"…'Cause everything works love… Everything works in your arms"

Por estar concentrados en la canción nacida esporádicamente, no notaron que la lluvia había cesado y que los truenos ahora se encontraban muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Seguía siendo noche, seguía siendo oscuro, pero era como si un hermoso sol los iluminaba como si se trataran de una amorosa pareja sobre alguna pradera olor a flores.

¿Qué… estaba sucediendo?

¿Qué… estaban sintiendo?

-¿Mimi…?- no había lluvia ni truenos, y desde que dejó de cantar solo había silencio. Hizo un suave movimiento con sus manos para sacudir el hombro de la castaña con sutileza, creyendo que la chica había caído profundamente dormida y que su meta de tranquilizarla había sido un éxito –me alegra… que ya estés mejor.

-Gracias…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar respuesta… avergonzándose ya que había dicho algo que posiblemente no lo haría en otras circunstancias.

-Y perdóname por decir esas cosas…- prosiguió, aferrándose más a él –gracias a ti estoy mucho mejor.

-Yo…- aún sonrojado, imaginando a la castaña hablarle pues la oscuridad aún se mantenía –no hay cuidado… yo tampoco tuve que haber dicho esas cosas.

-Yamato…

-¿Sí?

Y de la nada, la luz repentinamente regresó iluminando cara rincón del ascensor, revelando a dos jóvenes sentados en el suelo firmemente abrazados y con ambos rostros muy próximos del uno al otro.

Sus grandes ojos miel observaron con detenimiento como un azul cambiaba de tonos reflejando desde el cielo hasta el mar, desde los ríos hasta los colores de un adorable azulejo. Se sentía tan hipnotizada por aquellos iris que no se percató que la luz había llegado, sintiéndose afortunadamente atrapada por esas varoniles manos que la jalaban hacia él. Ese era Yamato, un apuesto rubio que la había poseído y que había despertado un deseo por desaparecer los centímetros que separaban sus rostros.

Su inocencia, su pureza en estado físico… aquella mirada le ofrecía mil y un palabras de belleza que no sabía como describir. Nunca lo había detallado pero Mimi poseía los rasgos más bonitos que en su vida haya visto, tan sutiles, tan tiernos… y ni se diga de los labios rosas que recordó una vez con una mueca de enfado y que ahora se presentaban entreabiertos como si fuera una invitación a saborearlos. Solo necesitó de unos pocos centímetros entre ellos para poder darse cuenta que la mujer que tenía ante él era hermosa… perfecta.

Sí, la luz había vuelto… y no faltaba mucho para que el ascensor volviera a moverse. Pero al demonio la luz, al demonio todo… querían besarse.

Y eso es lo que pretendían hacer.

Lentamente… ahogados en la magia que les proporcionaba aquel instante, se fueron aproximando mientras sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban con intención de entregarse plenamente a lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Las manos de Yamato se suavizaron al sentir la respiración de la castaña cada vez más cerca de sus labios, mientras que ella no logró evitar estremecerse al sentir al fin el contacto de sus nariz que se acariciaban prematuramente, anhelando que la sensación de piel contra piel sea mucho más que una leve acaricia…

El labio superior de la ojimiel al fin tocó el labio inferior del rubio… tan suave… tan dulce…

-¡YAMATO! ¡MIMI!

La voz desesperada de un buen conocido de ellos los separó tan inmediato como lo escucharon. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para luego reconocer como se encontraban y que la verdad era una escena demasiado prometedora para ser presenciada por terceros.

-¡ISHIDA! ¡¿ESTÁS EN EL ASCENSOR?!

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas para luego al fin confirmar que la voz de aquella persona era de Taichi, estaba en el piso 12 así que todavía era entendible lo que decía.

-¡SÍ!- respondió rápidamente el rubio parándose del suelo y hablándole a las puertas.

-¡¿Y MIMI?!

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- soltó imitando al rubio en levantarse y gritar hacia el mismo punto.

-¡OK! ¡ESPEREN QUE YA LOS SACAMOS!

Otras voces, y algunos que otras quejas por parte de Jou fueron los que les regalaron la esperanza que necesitaban para poder confiar de que la hora y los 30 minutos que pasaron dentro del ascensor no iban aumentar. El rubio sonrió para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la castaña quien había hecho también lo propio, pero aquello solo les devolvió el recuerdo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder por lo tanto desviaron sus miradas al lado contrario creyendo que así era la única manera de ocultar el rojizo que había proclamado sus mejillas.

Un corto subibaja y un sonido que demostraba el funcionamiento del elevador dio a entender que ya se encontraban subiendo y que en menos de un minuto ya estarán en el tan esperado piso 12.

Lo que ahora vagaba en sus pensamientos era… ¿Qué pasará luego de que se abren las puertas?

-¡Por fin!- una melena marrón y una enorme sonrisa recibió a los dos jóvenes que venían en el ascensor, siendo acompañado por el resto del grupo que sonreían de la misma manera exceptuando a Jou quien no paraba de regañar por teléfono a los hombres encargados de este tipo de casos -¿Qué esperan? ¿Piensan sacar raíces adentro o qué?

Ambos jóvenes despertaron de su trance saliendo inmediatamente, Mimi primero y Matt después, tratando de crear un protocolo solo para ocultar su vergüenza de sus compañeros desconocedores de lo que había ocurrido rato antes.

-Estábamos muy preocupados…- suelta Sora acercándose a los chicos –cuando Izzy se comunicó con el vigilante fue cuando supimos que estaban atrapados en el ascensor.

-Sí, y de paso los que se llaman "Bomberos" se quedaron dormidos y no se percataron de lo que pasaba- contó molesta esta vez la castaña menor, quien no soltaba la mano de su reciente novio de rubia cabellera.

-¿Están bien, hermano?

-Sí… estamos bien…- mirando de reojo a la castaña.

-Lamento que hayas pasado por esto, Mimi…

-No te preocupes, Izzy…- con una amena sonrisa.

-¡Agh!- colgando molesto –si viviera aquí te juro que esos hombres ya no trabajaríann más en este edificio.

-Relájate, superior Jou… lo que importa es que ya estamos todos juntos…

-Sora tiene razón- certifica el moreno -¿Qué tal si seguimos con la reunión?

-Vamos, Mimi… ¡Tienes que ver el desastre que hizo Taichi con la pizza!- agregó la pequeña Hikari mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga para jalarla hacia el apartamento.

-¡No es un desastre, es una obra de arte!

La castaña no pudo llevar la contraria al ser tan fuertemente jalada por la menor del grupo y que el moreno la empujara por detrás de paso, ambos siempre emocionados con su visita mientras que el resto del grupo venían tras de ellos.

Yamato la miró mientras cruzaba la puerta… siendo sorprendido por un vistazo que le ofreció la ojimiel antes de desaparecer por completo al cruzar un pasillo del apartamento.

Se sentía extrañamente triste al no tenerla cerca.

-¿Seguro que estás bien…?- su serena voz y mirada sacaron al rubio de sus pensamientos para reconocer a una pelirroja que aún seguía a su lado atenta.

-Ehm… sí, ¿Por qué?

-No sé… estas extraño…- desconcertada -¿Pasó algo con Mimi?

-¡¿Mimi?!- sonrojado, optando por una actitud nerviosa que la única forma de apaciguarla era con su destacada indiferencia –no sé de que hablas…

-Jeje, nunca entenderé porque se la llevan tan mal…- para sí misma –creo que definitivamente fueron hechos polos opuestos.

-Jum...- más sonrojado todavía, si solo supiera… -Equis…

-Deberías intentar algún día tratar de conocerla, Matt…

-…

-Te puedes llevar una sorpresa- soltó inocentemente para luego entrar al apartamento, siendo vista por el rubio mientras que éste aún pensaba en lo que había dicho.

No lo admitiría ahora…

Pero…

Tenía la completa certeza de que ese no será el último momento a solas que tendrá con la castaña…

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡OH, OH, OH!

Mi primer One-shot… *.* o podría decir, mi primer one-shot decente xD ya los he escrito antes pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que para mí es como la primera vez…

Ajá, ajá… ¡HOLA! Se deben estar preguntando… ¿Qué carajos hago con un One-Shot cuando tengo dos Fics por escribir?

Bueno, mis amores… les comento que este cortito me salió de la nada y lo llevaba escribiendo desde hace un rato… pero hoy al fin me decidí terminarlo y VOILA! Aparte fué lo que me dio la inspiración...

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Porque a mí me gusto mucho mucho :) aunque sé que los dejó cortados -MUY cortadosxD-, pero fué con esa intención. Verán, quise relacionarlo lo más posible a la serie, y haciendo eso no puedo poner un mimato de inmediato cuando al relación entre esos dos es tan pobre xD Así que me basé en un "Maybe", en algo que puede que haya pasado. Ahora, lo que sigue quedará en sus imaginaciones xD ¿To be continue? I don't know... es un one-shot, no sería la idea... pero depende de sus opiniones _puedo crear otro one-shot siguiente a este_ :) ¿Qué opinan? ¡Ustedes decidan! n.n

_Acotaciones:_

¿Canción? De Matt –Ya ven porque la elegíxD- Nathanson, el nombre de la canción es "Come on get higher", solo usé algunas estrofas, algo desordenadas… pero me pareció que eran las más indicadas. Escúchenla y opinen, a mí me parece super tierna :)

Nombre o cosas de las que no tienen la más recontra idea, GOOGLE… xD los dioses de los truenos -Perkunas, lo incluí principalmente por llevar sangre lituana en mí *.* ignórenmexD-, no sabía que habían más de uno, así que por eso les dije que investiguen ustedes porque yo por investigar uno descubrí más de la cuenta xD es impresionante lo que es el Internet, me siento más sabia que mis papás B-) ¡Juju!

¿Qué si me he quedado encerrada en un ascensor? Revisen mi perfil y vean las cosas que odio, y entre ellas saldrá Fobia a los Ascensores xD SÍ, me aterran, la única forma para que soporte uno es que venga un Yamato Ishida incluido en el paquete… ¡Les tengo tanto pavor siempre cuando voy a clases subo y bajo escaleras con tal de evitar el ascensor! 4 pisos, my dears, ¡4 PISOS! Hay veces que los subo y los bajo más de 8 veces… imagínense como tengo las piernas xD

El punto es que odio los ascensores y no sé qué carrizo hago escribiendo un Fic sobre ello… ¬¬

Ajá… este Fic va dedicado a mi adorada ami **Sakura Tachikawa** :D El apoyo que me ofrece se le agradece n.n xD ¡GRACIAS AMI!

¿Los otros Fics? JLRJ está en proceso y IH bueno… ¡Aún estamos trabajando en eso! Tengo un colapso mental con esa historia que ni con masajes y exfoliantes se me va a quitar. Si de verdad quieren que el capítulo no sea mediocre por favor ténganme paciencia :( ya que estoy haciendo lo posible por hacer de ese Fic inolvidable, y la verdad, siendo totalmente sincera, NO me llega la inspiración. Me estanqué... y como sé que esperan las actualizaciones con muchas ansias, entonces cuando me "desestanque" -xD- les prometo dar una buena actualización.

Lamento toda tardanza… espero que con este Fic logren perdonarme aunque sea un poquitito! *.* -manipuladoraxD-.

¡FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA Y UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODOS! :D Gracias por leer n.n

Arrivederci! ;)

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I **


End file.
